


Souvenirs

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [28]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Poly-V Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: "Eggsy worked hard on that. He really wanted you to feel at home with us."Harry is finally coming home.





	Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).

> With a little less than one hour to the day, here's today's ficlet for the prompt "souvenirs"!
> 
> A new addition to another verse that is completely different from the addition I actually habe been planning on for a few weeks now. But soon I'll sit down to work on that one too!

Harry doesn't stay over that night.

In fact it takes nearly a whole week before he checks out of his hotel and brings the sole suitcase containing all his current possessions over to Merlin's place.

It would have taken longer too, because Eggsy has just left for a mission and after their talk -- or maybe especially because of it -- it doesn't feel right to invade their home while he's away.

Of course, Merlin had seen right through him, and after a week of waiting, he had called him an idiot and accompanied him to the hotel and help him pack the few suits and knick knacks he's accumulated over the last months.

It should be depressing that his life fits in only one suitcase even after months of being back to London, but the thing is, Harry has been busy rebuilding Kingsman and making sure all of his agents and all the support personnel are okay until they can go back to business as usual.

It helps that Merlin doesn't make any comment. Not that Harry thinks he would have. If anyone knows about the sacrifices they make for the world and the people under their responsibilities, it's Merlin.

It feels a bit weird to step into Merlin's house with the intention to stay. Even after being in a relationship for more than a decade before V-Day, they had never talked about living together, not even once.

But he cannot deny he likes it better than the hotel room he was staying at. Here, he feels like he can truly unwind. Like it's safe to remove his armor.

"You know where the guestroom is, as well as everything else. I'll let you get settled in while I start on dinner." What would seem rude is softened by the kiss Merlin brushes against his temple as he walks past him. It's not like Harry needs the help anyway.

And yet, when Merlin comes to find him about half an hour later, his suitcase is still abandoned by the doorway, unopened, while Harry is sitting on the edge of the bed, his gaze jumping from one frame to another, still unable to choose what to focus on.

Merlin sits next to him, their shoulders brushing, his hand coming to circle Harry's wrist in a familiar way.

"You like it?" He doesn't bother gesturing at the walls. There's nothing else he could be talking about. "Eggsy worked hard on that. He really wanted you to feel at home with us."

It takes a moment before Harry answers and what he says isn't really what he wanted to say.

"I- I didn't think you kept them."

Of course, Merlin had always accepted the souvenirs he would bring him from his missions, but he doesn't share Harry's passion for lepidoptery. Harry had always believed his partner was simply humoring him when he would return to London safely and would throw the framed butterflies and moths he was offered without a second thought later on.

He hadn't even really minded, knowing Merlin wasn't really that attached to material possessions in the first place.

But here they all are, hung on the walls of his room.

He shakes out of Merlin's hold on his wrist but only so he can link their fingers together and leans his head against his shoulder.

He smiles when he feels lips pressing against his hair.

"I never particularly cared for them, but they were a gift from you Harry. I would never have thrown them away, even if I did think about it and never bothered to display them." There is a pause, but Harry doesn't interrupt, knowing there's more coming from the way Merlin's grip on his fingers gets just that much tighter. "And after- after V-Day, when I… when I thought I had lost you, I was glad for the reminder that even if it was for too brief a moment, you'd been mine. And I know they're a poor substitute to your actual home but-"

"It's perfect Merlin. I- Thank you. Thank you for keeping them. Thank you for letting Eggsy know about them." He doesn't know how it happened. He might never even get to hear that story. And quite frankly he doesn't care. He doesn't need to know all that happened between them, much like he's sure Eggsy doesn't want to know every detail of his previous life with Merlin. "I'm happy that they're the mark of a new beginning. For all of us." What connects Harry and Eggsy together will never be romantic in nature, but it doesn't make it any less important than what he shares with Merlin.

They stay a long time admiring the colorful wings, in a silence that hasn't been that comfortable in years.


End file.
